Conventionally, inkjet printers configured to carry out a printing operation using inkjet printing technique are employed in a broad range of applications (for example, see the Non-Patent Literature 1 for details). There are ongoing discussions in recent years on the use of inkjet heads for forming three-dimensional objects (formed articles) using forming apparatuses (3D printers) (inkjet forming method). Such apparatuses with inkjet heads employ inkjet lamination technique to form three-dimensional objects, in which inks discharged from inkjet heads are deposited to form multiple ink layers.
Non-Patent Literature 1: Internet URL http://www.mimaki.co.jp